secrets dévoilés
by prunelle05
Summary: Se tenant sur le haut d'une falaise une nuit, Bella Swan se demande si l'amour la trouvera une nouvelle fois après Edward Cullen. Est-ce qu'un loup pourra lui montrer que l'amour est digne d'être vécu ?


Secrets dévoilés.

Résumé :

Se tenant sur le haut d'une falaise une nuit, Bella Swan se demande si l'amour la trouvera une nouvelle fois après Edward Cullen. Est-ce qu'un loup pourra lui montrer que l'amour est digne d'être vécu ?

Prologue.

BELLA.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici, debout sur cette falaise en plein milieu de la nuit ? Ah oui, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

J'étais sortie de mon lit douillet, me suis habillée chaudement même si je n'en avais pas besoin et suis sortie de la maison que je partageais autrefois avec mon père. Quand je fus installé dans mon camion, je mis le moteur en marche et me mis à conduire sur la route, je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais, je n'avais pas d'idée précise.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais à la push. Je sortis de mon camion et marcha dans l'air de la nuit tout en réfléchissant à tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis que je suis arrivé à Forks.

À un moment donné, j'arrivai sur l'une des falaises, ces mêmes falaises où les garçons faisaient de la plongée. Ça me manquait de le faire, cela procurait un sentiment revigorant et une poussée d'adrénaline. Maintenant que je suis comme je suis, je pourrais sans aucun doute en faire plus souvent sans avoir la peur de me briser les os ou pire encore mourir.

Tout en observant le ciel étoilé, je me demandais pourquoi j'avais cette douleur horrible dans ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais plus respirer normalement, je suffoquais. Cette douleur ne voulait pas partir, elle était persistante, je l'avais quand j'étais loin du pack, mais une fois que j'étais en leur compagnie, je pouvais enfin respirer normalement. C'était bizarre.

Je fus tellement pris dans mes pensées que je sursautais de peur en entendant le bruit d'une brindille craquée. Espérant que ce n'était pas un autre vampire qui voulait ma peau…

**Sia**

**Moon**

I watch you spin from afar  
I drink you in and breath you out  
I'm camouflaged by the timeline  
I'm camouflaged when the sun shines

Two ships passing in the night  
Two lips pressing ground the tides

I believe the world it spins for you  
We wil never be, I am the moon

I believe the world it spins for you  
We wil never be, I am the moon

I long to be a part  
I isolate my heart  
You've drawn me into your world  
Now I too spin limbless

One hand clapping, where's the wind  
I stand spanning at your distant wings

I believe the world it spins for you  
We wil never be, I am the moon

I believe the world it spins for you  
We wil never be, I am the moon

I believe the world it spins for you  
We wil never be, I am the moon

Bella

Comment je me suis retrouvé à ce point de ma vie, je ne saurais le dire. Assis, dans cette tente avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Edward.

Depuis le jour où j'ai été en Italie pour sauver son petit cul, nous nous sommes rendu compte de plusieurs choses :

Nous étions mieux en tant qu'amis, ces quelques mois de séparations nous l'avaient fait réaliser.

Edward était totalement gay.

Le hic dans tout cela, c'est que sa famille ne savait ni l'un, ni l'autre.

_« Quand comptes-tu leur dire au sujet de ton petit secret ? » _lui demandais-je.

_« Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur qu'ils me rejettent… » _Me répondit-il dans une voix inquiète.

Ça me faisait de la peine de le voir ainsi. Je voulais le voir heureux.

_« Il va falloir que tu le dises. Je peux être là quand tu veux, tu le sais… » _Le rassurais-je en serrant sa main afin de le réconforter.

_« Tu es si compréhensible avec moi, après tout ça, je pensais que tu me détestais… »_

_« Je ne pourrais jamais te détester, tu es mon rocher après tout… On trouvera un moyen si tu n'es pas accepté par ta famille. »_

On se regarda un long moment dans les yeux avant que je le vis se raidir.

_« Victoria nous a trouvés… »_

_« Chut ça va aller. Je m'en occupe. Toi, tu restes dans cette tente, je ne veux pas voir le bout de ton nez dehors. Tu as compris ? » _Me demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux et tranchant.

J'hochais la tête dans la compréhension en réponse, j'étais inquiète, j'avais peur, des frissons me parcoururent le corps rien qu'en imaginant ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Je priais seulement que tout se passerait bien et que personne, que ce soit parmi les Cullen ou le pack ne soit blesser. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais si cela devait arriver.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa, des heures, minutes ou bien quelques secondes. Je n'avais aucune idée sur l'avancée de la situation. Tout ce que je savais c'était le bruit de grognements et les cris de douleurs. J'espère sincèrement qu'Edward et Seth allaient bien et n'avaient aucun dommage trop important s'ils étaient blessés.

J'étais recroquevillé sur moi-même dans le fond de la tente engouffré dans une couverture bien chaude avec mes genoux pliés et mes bras les encerclant. J'avais une vision directe sur l'entrée de la tente, observant le moindre mouvement d'ouverture.

Toujours en observant l'entrée de la tente, je vis la fermeture éclair s'ouvrir très lentement, ma respiration se bloqua dans l'attente… Soudain, une tête émergea de l'habitacle, une tête avec des cheveux de couleur bronze. Je soupirais de soulagement, me releva à toute vitesse et me précipita dans les bras froids d'Edward.

_« Tu n'as rien ? » _m'enquis-je en le regardant de haut en bas, vérifiant s'il y avait une quelconque blessure.

_« Non, je suis indemne, peut être une ou deux morsures, mais rien de grave je te le promets. C'est fini, tout est terminé. » _Me rassura-t-il.

_« Et Seth ? Et les autres ? » _Demandais-je inquiète.

_« Seth va bien, il se porte comme un charme. Les autres vont bien également, aucun blessé. » _Expliqua-t-il.

_« Et Victoria ? »_

_« Je m'en suis occupé pendant que Seth se chargeait d'un nouveau-né, Riley. Rien à craindre. » _Me répondit-il.

_« OK alors… »_

Je me séparai de son étreinte, depuis que nous étions de simples amis, Edward était moins prudent avec sa force. Nous sortîmes de la tente pour voir Seth sous sa forme de loup observer les dernières flammes de feu où brulaient les morceaux de Victoria et du nouveau-né. J'étais heureuse qu'elle n'était plus une menace et qu'elle n'était plus dans les parages pour faire de ma vie un enfer, comme elle l'avait prévu.

Toujours en observant Seth je m'approchais avec Edward pour être près de mon frère. Parce que oui, Seth était comme le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu tandis qu'Emmett était mon grand frère protecteur. Je voulais m'assurer que Seth était vraiment bien et qu'il n'était pas blessé.

Je n'eus pas le temps de l'atteindre complètement, celui-ci gémit comme s'il était anxieux pour quelque chose. J'en eus la chair de poule. L'espace de quelques secondes, le silence régna autour de nous, ce silence était insupportable. Je voulus me retourner vers Edward pour lui demander ce qui se passait. Est-ce que quelqu'un était finalement blessé ou bien pire encore ? Je n'osais même pas l'imaginer.

Edward hoqueta. Un tremblement violent agita Seth, en précaution je fis un pas en arrière, il poussa un hurlement douloureux. Oui, quelque chose se passait. Au même moment où je me précipitai vers Seth afin de m'assurer qu'il allait bien, Edward tomba à genoux sur le sol neigeux de la montagne où nous nous trouvions.

_« Que se passe-t-il ? » _paniquais-je.

_« Rien, tout va bien. On va s'en tirer. Sam… » _Essaya de me rassurer, Edward.

Au moment où il avait prononcé le nom de Sam, je compris qu'il y avait un problème, il ne parlait ni de lui ni de Seth. La crise se déroulait ailleurs. Je titubais à cette réalisation, mes jambes étaient de la gelée, épuisée, je manquais de me fracasser le crâne contre les rochers qui nous entouraient. Edward me retint de justesse avec sa vitesse et ses réflexes.

Seth était couché sur le sol avec son museau entre ses pattes de devant, son regard fuyant vers les arbres, il était tendu et avait l'air de vouloir être ailleurs et de se ruer vers la forêt pour savoir ce qui était en train de se passer en personne. Seth fixa Edward pendant une longue minute, ensuite il se redressa très rapidement et fila dans les bois pour disparaitre comme un fantôme.

Aussitôt, Seth disparu, Edward me mit dans son dos et à notre tour alla dans les bois à toute vitesse.

_« Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Sam ? Où allons-nous ? » _Demandais-je frénétiquement.

_« Nous allons à la compensation de baseball. Je me doutais que cela pourrait se produire. Alice a eu une vision ce matin, les Volturi ont décidé de finalement intervenir. Elle a averti Seth par l'intermédiaire de Sam. » _M'expliqua Edward.

C'en était trop pour moi. Mon esprit refusait de mettre un sens à tout cela, à toute cette situation.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne viennent pas pour nous, ils n'ont envoyé que les gardes habituels pour régler ce genre de chose. Ils font leur boulot pas de quoi nous inquiéter. Je te le promets. » _Tenta-t-il de m'apaiser.

Je n'étais pas sûr d'être en état émotionnel pour affronter cela. Des images de ce qui s'était passé à Voltera firent leur entrée dans mon cerveau sans ma permission, je tressaillis aux souvenirs horribles de ce jour-là.

Ces mots rassurants ne m'empêchaient pas de réfléchir. Il m'avait assuré que tout allait bien… Alors pourquoi Seth avait pratiquement hurlé à la mort ? J'espère vraiment que personne n'était blessé.

_« Que s'est-il passé quand tu es tombé à genoux et que Seth est parti à toute vitesse comme s'il avait le diable au cul ? » _demandais-je.

_« Tout était terminé, personne n'était blessé. Les loups ont cru qu'ils avaient eu tous les nouveau-nés. Alice était aveugle et ne pouvait donc rien prévoir sur ce qu'il allait se passer. » _Commença-t-il.

_« Continue… », _Insistais-je.

_« Un nouveau-né était caché. Leah l'a trouvé. Elle s'est comportée comme elle le fait toujours, une idiote, elle était trop sûre d'elle. Elle a essayé de l'attaquer seule… »_

_« Leah. » _Chuchotais-je.

_« Elle va s'en tirer n'est-ce pas ? » _demandais-je hystérique.

_« Elle a été blessée tout comme Jacob. » _Me répondit-il.

Je ne répondis rien au sujet de Jacob. Jacob et moi n'étions pas dans les bons termes ces temps-ci. Il ne voulait pas comprendre je ne n'étais pas amoureuse de lui ou que je ne le serais jamais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à la prairie, Edward ralentit sa course et j'en profitai pour sauter de son dos à son étonnement. Une fois mes deux pieds au sol, je ne fis pas attention aux Cullen et me précipita dans la direction où se trouvait Leah. Une fois arrivé, je vis, Embry accroupi devant une Leah couchée et blessée, quand il me vit approcher, il commença à grogner.

Oh que non, je ne le pense pas mon garçon !

_« Laisse-moi approcher Leah immédiatement… », _Lui ordonnais-je.

En réaction, il me grogna une nouvelle fois dessus.

_« Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, tu te trompes. Laisse-moi la voir. Elle est ma meilleure amie. »_

Embry grogna une nouvelle fois. Il reçut une gifle magistrale sur le dos de sa tête par Leah. Finalement, il se mit de côté et me laissa passer.

En voyant Leah dans cet état je me mis à trembler violemment, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, peur de la blesser encore plus de ce qu'elle était déjà, je m'arrêtais dans mon élan et resta à une bonne distance d'elle, une distance sécuritaire.

Leah était allongée sur le dos avec du sang partout et des ecchymoses étaient visibles sur son corps. J'en tremblais encore plus d'avantages. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était en train de m'arriver et ça me mettait encore plus en colère. Je regardais autour de moi, pour chaque personne présente avec les yeux écarquillés. Les gardes Volturi étaient arrivés, ils portaient la même expression que les autres. Les personnes présentes ne bougeaient pas du tout, telles des statues de pierre, comme si elles étaient gelées sur place. Cela m'énerva et c'est ce qui me mit sur le bord, je tombais à genoux et poussa un cri à vous glacer le sang montrant ma douleur. Dans mon état, je vis Sam essayer de venir vers moi, mais je tendis la main pour l'arrêter. Au contact de la main de Leah sur la mienne, je reculais et explosa littéralement pour atterrir à quatre pattes.

Attendez un peu là, quatre pattes ?

Je regardais vers le sol pour voir quatre pattes noires. Je pris peur, ce n'était pas possible… Mes yeux entrèrent en contact avec chaque personne. Quand ils rencontrèrent ceux de Sam, quelque chose de bizarre se passa, je me sentais en quelque sorte relié à lui, comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. J'avais déjà eu cette sensation c'était quand il m'avait trouvé dans la forêt quand les Cullen avaient quitté Forks après mon 18e anniversaire. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait, j'étais confus.

Pour le moment, j'avais besoin d'être seul, c'est pour cette raison que je m'approchais de Leah prudemment et lui lécha le visage. Aussitôt, je me retournai et couru vers la forêt. Couru, couru, couru jusqu'à ce que je n'en pus plus et m'épuisa. Je ne savais même pas où je me trouvais, tout ce que je vis avant de m'endormir profondément était une petite place d'eau…

Je ne sais pas exactement depuis combien de temps je m'étais endormie, peu à peu, je revenais à moi de mon état de rêve et ouvrit lentement les yeux. La première chose que je vis était qu'il faisait nuit. Je m'étirais et sans le savoir cogna quelque chose avec l'une de mes pattes. Je regardais dans cette direction et vit endormi à côté de moi, un gigantesque loup gris-argent, en voyant sa taille je pouvais dire qu'il s'agissait de l'un des garçons de la push et je savais pertinemment que c'était Paul.

Je poussais son côté avec ma grosse tête, aucune réaction à part un grognement d'agacement. Décider que j'en avais marre qu'il ne se réveille pas, je lui mis un coup de patte sur sa grosse tête, cela eut l'effet désiré. Il se réveilla et se releva en position debout. Paul regarda tout autour de lui jusqu'à ce que son regard trouve le mien.

Je me demandais brièvement si maintenant que je suis aussi une forme animale comme lui, si je pouvais discuter avec lui via les pensées.

_« Hé tu m'entends ? » _demandais-je.

Je le vis pratiquement sauter hors de sa peau et avoir les yeux écarquillés.

_« Putain Bella ne me donne pas cette trouille… », _S'exclama Paul.

En réponse, je tirais ma grande langue.

_« Tiens c'est plus amant à sangsues ? » _lui demandais-je.

_« Bah na. Seth a entendu une partie de ta conversation avec le lecteur d'esprit. C'est bien de vouloir l'aider… »_

_« Merci Paul. Alors que dis-tu de partir sur un nouveau départ ? » _Demandais-je avec espoir.

_« Ouais, sonne bien pour moi. Faudrait y aller sinon Leah et Sam vont me botter le cul, en plus les Cullen sont inquiets. » _M'informa Paul.

_« Très bien. Dis à quoi je ressemble. » _Demandais-je curieusement.

_« Tu ne t'es pas encore vue ! » _s'exclama-t-il.

_« Bah non. J'ai couru et je me suis endormie d'épuisement. »_

_« Ben qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Regarde-toi ! »_

C'est ce que je fis. Je m'approchais de la pièce d'eau et regarda l'eau dans laquelle se reflétait mon image. En regardant, j'étais sous le choc de ce que je voyais. Une grande panthère noire se tenait de toute sa hauteur, ce qui me choqua le plus c'est probablement la couleur de mes yeux. Ceux-ci n'étaient plus ma couleur initiale d'un brun chocolat, mais d'un beau vert émeraude. J'étais très élancée et féline.

_« Bon on y va ? » _s'impatienta Paul.

Je m'observais une dernière fois dans l'eau et suivi Paul.

_« Où on est au fait ? » _demandais-je.

_« Au Canada. T'es très rapide faut l'avouer, au moins ce qu'il y a de bien dans cette situation c'est que tu ne t'es pas déclencher une fois… » _Rigola-t-il à la fin.

À sa moquerie, je lui donnai un coup de cul sur son côté, ce qui le fit trébucher et tomber. Paul se releva et recommença à courir. Quelques heures plus tard, je reconnus les paysages magnifiques de la push ainsi que la maison que Leah partageait avec Embry.

Paul alla derrière un arbre afin de se transformer dans sa forme humaine. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard. On entendit tous les deux le bruit d'une porte claquant et des pas précipités venir à toute vitesse dans notre direction. Bientôt, je vis une Leah affolée me sauter littéralement dessus. Une vraie mère poule des fois… apparemment, elle se portait à merveille.

_« J'étais inquiète. Ne fais plus jamais ça. Tu comprends ? » _Demanda-t-elle avec colère dans sa voix.

Je roulais simplement des yeux. Elle plissa ses yeux et me regarda avec des yeux meurtriers.

_« Pour revenir dans ta forme humaine, il te suffit de penser à des moments heureux ou à ta forme humaine. » _Me conseilla Paul avec un air moqueur planté sur son visage.

Je vis Leah me tendre une robe vert foncée. Une robe ? Sérieusement ? Je la regardai incrédule en me demandant si elle n'avait pas perdue don esprit putain. Elle me regarda avec des yeux remplis de défis m'osant faire le contraire. Avec résignation, je pris cette foutue robe à la noix dans ma gueule et alla derrière un arbre afin de me transformer dans une forme humaine.

Je mis en pratique le conseil de Paul et me remémora le commencement de mon amitié avec Leah.

Flash-back.

Je venais de me réveiller d'une sieste après avoir sauté de la falaise. Jacob dormait toujours dans sa chambre, nous nous étions encore disputés une fois de plus sur le même sujet, son amour pour moi. Jacob ne comprenait pas le fait que je ne ressentais pas les mêmes sentiments, pour moi, il était un ami, rien de plus.

La porte de la maison des Blacks s'ouvrit pour révéler Billy sur sa chaise roulante suivi par Sam qui poussait doucement cette dernière.

_« Hey. » _Dis-je pour les saluer.

_« Bella. » _Me salua Billy avec tristesse.

_« Que se passe-t-il ? » _demandais-je inquiète en voyant le visage de Billy.

_« Harry Clearwater est mort d'une crise cardiaque. Ton père est avec Sue. » _Répondit Sam.

_« Oh mon dieu ! » _dis-je sous le choc de la nouvelle.

J'avais les yeux écarquillés. Le meilleur ami de mon père était mort.

_« Seth ? Leah ? » _Demandais-je inquiète pour eux.

_« Ils ont tous les deux progressé en loups… », _Me répondit Sam.

_« Même Leah ? » _demandait-je ahurie.

_« Ouais. » _Soupira Sam avec lassitude.

_« On n'arrive pas à la calmer assez pour qu'elle phase dans une forme humaine. Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de lui parler pour la calmer ? » _Me demanda-t-il prudemment.

_« Moi ? Pourquoi ? »_

_« Bah t'es une femme tu pourras mieux la comprendre que nous… » _Répondit-il.

Je le regardai avec colère. Parce que j'étais une femme ? Quelle connerie ! Je soupirai bruyamment et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. J'étais trop en colère pour prendre soin si j'avais causé des dégâts dans la vieille maison.

Je me mis à marcher en direction de la forêt en supposant que les loups devaient être dans cette direction. Après quelques minutes de marche à travers les bois, je reconnus au loin le loup de Jared. J'y arrivai finalement avec difficulté en essayant d'éviter les racines d'arbres et les branches d'arbres tombés.

Seth était assis dans une forme humaine essayant de calmer sa sœur, j'avais de la peine pour eux. Perdre leur père et se transformer en un grand loup le même jour, je pouvais à peine comprendre comment ils devaient se sentir. Les têtes se tournèrent une fois qu'ils m'eurent senti. Je m'approchais prudemment avec précaution.

Arrivée à quelques mètres de Leah, je m'assieds sur le sol recouvert d'herbes. Tant pis s'il était trempé. Je regardais Leah, la couleur de son loup était belle, une belle couleur caramel.

_« Laissez-moi seule avec Leah et allez chercher des vêtements. » _Ordonnais-je aux garçons.

Les garçons partirent silencieusement sans un autre mot, Embry revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une robe et s'en alla aussitôt. Leah me regarda avec reconnaissance.

_« Je sais ce que c'est que d'être autour d'eux, être la seule fille du groupe. C'est très frustrant. »_

_« Est-ce que tu peux essayer de revenir dans une forme humaine ? Essaie de te souvenir d'un moment heureux. » _Lui conseillais-je avec une voix douce.

Leah ferma ses yeux. Assez vite, je vis apparaitre une Leah très nue. Je lui tendis la robe et me détourna afin de lui donna son intimité.

_« C'est bon ! » _dit-elle.

_« Est-ce que ça va ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? » _Demandais-je inquiète.

_« Non merci. Alors c'est quoi ton histoire à toi ? » _Me demanda-t-elle sans ombrage.

_« Comment ? »_

_« Je peux voir la douleur dans tes yeux, la même douleur que j'ai ressentie. Alors ma question est qui t'a brisé le cœur ? » _Me demanda-t-elle.

_« Edward Cullen. » _Répondis-je honnêtement.

_« Vampire. » _Murmura-t-elle.

_« Ouais. En lui, je n'ai pas vu le vampire, la créature qui se nourrit de sang animal, mais plutôt un adolescent solitaire qui cherchait l'amour. Je pensais bêtement qu'il m'aimait, mais je me trompais… Il me l'a bien fait comprendre quand il m'a laissé dans ces bois en me disant qu'il ne voulait pas de moi et que je n'étais pas assez bonne pour lui. Quand il m'a révélé cela, je te jure que je n'avais qu'une envie et c'était de lui coller mon poing dans son visage de pierre, j'avais l'impression qu'une partie de mon cœur était parti avec lui jusqu'à très récemment où j'ai recommencé à vivre comme je le faisais avant lui. »_

_« Le fils de pute. » _Dit-elle avec colère.

Depuis ce jour-là, Leah et moi étions devenues les meilleures amies et on était inséparable à la grande surprise générale du pack. Leah avait finalement réglé ses problèmes avec Sam, ils étaient devenus amis par la suite.

Fin du flash-back.

Une fois dans une forme humaine, je m'habillai avec cette foutue robe et sortie de derrière l'arbre. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas de plus, car je fus bientôt à plat sur mon dos avec une Leah très heureuse et excitée assis sur moi.

_« Bienvenue dans le pack, ma sœur ! » _hurla-t-elle joyeusement.

Je ne répondis rien. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait à répondre de toute façon à cela ?

Enfin, elle se releva et m'aida à me mettre en place.

_« Viens, les autres attendent… »_

_« Je vais rentrer me changer. Je passerais demain à la place. J'ai besoin de réfléchir sur certaines choses qui sont sur mon esprit. » _Répondis-je.

_« Oh OK alors. » _Dit-elle déçu et triste.

_« Je vais venir. Promis, mais pas tout de suite. Laisse-moi faire le tri. Prends soin de toi… »_

À cela, je partis et commença à courir dans les bois en direction de Forks. Très vite, j'arrivais face à la maison où je vivais avec mon père. J'ouvris la porte et entra. Charlie, mon père, était assis dans son vieux fauteuil regardant la chaine des sports à la télévision, une bière à la main.

_« Hé Char-papa. Ça va ? » _Demandais-je.

Celui-ci tourna sa tête dans ma direction en entendant ma voix. Je reculais quand je vis son visage. Il avait un regard de dégoût, ses yeux étaient durs.

_« Tu es un monstre ! » _déclara-t-il avec haine.

_« Que-quoi ? » _demandais-je.

_« Sue m'a tout raconté. À propos des loups, des vampires et de toi. Tu es un monstre. Tu n'es plus ma petite fille… » _Me dit-il froidement.

Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles. Mon propre père me voyait comme un monstre tout cela parce que j'avais des poils, quatre pattes et une queue. De toutes les personnes j'aurais pensé qu'il comprendrait, mais non encore une fois je me trompais royalement. Je sentis l'apparition de larmes c'est pour cette raison que je reculai lentement, me tourna et courra pour sortir de cette maison, maison de mon enfance. Je n'allais pas lui donner la satisfaction de me voir pleurer pour les mots durs qu'il m'avait dit. Je grimpais précipitamment dans mon camion et démarra le moteur.

Une fois sur la route, je laissais libre court à mes larmes. Je ne pouvais toujours pas y croire. Quelques minutes passèrent et j'arrivais enfin sur le chemin familier menant à la maison des Cullen. À peine sorti de ma camionnette que je fus englouti dans des bras froids, ceux de mon meilleur ami, je le senti me prendre dans ses bras dans une position de mariée et m'emmener dans sa chambre.

_« Edward ? Qu'arrive-t-il à Bella ? » _Entendis-je Esmé demandé.

Edward ne prit pas la peine de répondre, trop préoccupé par mon état. Je me sentis être déposé sur son lit. Je sanglotais dans sa poitrine, trop bouleversé à dire quoi que ce soit ou prendre soin de sa chemise. Edward me calma et m'apaisa en caressant tendrement mes cheveux. Quelques respirations plus tard, je relevais la tête afin de le voir. Le souci était dessiné sur son visage et dans ses beaux yeux d'or.

_« Que s'est – il passé pour te mettre dans un tel état ? » _me demanda-t-il inquiet.

C'est ainsi que je me mis à tout lui raconter depuis ma transformation en une immense panthère, mon voyage jusqu'au Canada et enfin la réaction de mon père.

_« Je suis désolé Bell. »_

_« Ouais, je sais. Enfin bon. Es-tu prêt à dévoiler notre petit secret à ta famille. » _Lui demandais-je.

Edward me regarda inquiet, mais hocha tout de même la tête. Je lui souris rassurante. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, je lui pris la main et on descendit rejoindre le reste de la famille. Tout le monde nous regardait curieux. Sans doute attendant ce que nous allions leur dévoilé.

_« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Est-ce quelque chose ne pas entre vous deux ?_ demanda Carlisle inquiet.

"_Tout va bien, enfin je l'espère…" _répondit Edward mal à l'aise.

"_Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi…",_ le rassurais-je.

"_Vous pouvez tout nous dire." _Dis Esmé doucement.

Je resserrai la main d'Edward et lui sourit pour le rassurer et l'encourager à commencer.

"_Voilà, Bella et moi, nous vous avons caché un secret et il est temps de le dévoilé." _Annonça-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux, signe qu'il était nerveux de leur réaction.

"_Nous vous avons caché le fait que depuis le jour où je suis allé en Italie pour sauver le cul d'Edward, lui et moi ne sommes plus ensemble, nous ne sommes plus un couple, nous sommes seulement des amis." _Lâchais-je dans un soupir.

"_Amis avec des avantages ouais !" _S'esclaffa Emmett.

"_Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Comment je n'ai pas vu cela venir ?" _Demanda Alice avec des yeux comme des soucoupes surement choquer du fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

"_On s'est rendu compte qu'il était pour le mieux pour nous deux d'être seulement amis. Nous sommes meilleures amis rien de plus. On s'aime tendrement, mais pas comme deux compagnons devraient l'être…" _finis-je dans ma lancée.

"_Tant que vous êtes heureux, c'est ce qui compte, rien ne changera. Tu feras toujours partie de la famille Bella quoi qu'il arrive." _Affirma Carlisle.

"_Merci."_

"_Edward pourquoi as-tu si peur tout d'un coup ?" _demanda Jasper subitement.

Je tournais mon attention vers Edward et le regarda dans les yeux.

"_Il faut que tu leur dises Éd. C'est à toi de jouer…" _l'encourageais-je.

Edward prit une profonde inspiration inutile, une habitude humaine qu'il avait gardée au fil du temps.

"_Ben, voilà. Notre séparation à Bella et moi m'a fait réaliser quelque chose d'important sur moi, sur ce que j'aime ou préfère, ça m'a fait réfléchir et comprendre mes sentiments. J'étais très confus, mais c'est finalement Bella qui m'a ouvert les yeux très récemment. Elle l'avait réalisé avant moi. Comment dire ? Euh j'aime mieux les hommes que les femmes. Je suis homosexuel. Voilà, je l'ai dit." _Lâcha-t-il précipitamment en baissant ses yeux vers le sol.

Regardant autour de moi, je pouvais voir le choc sur le visage du reste des Cullen.

"_Oh putain de merde !" _s'exclama Emmett.

"_Eh bien je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela, mais si tu es heureux comme ça qui suis-je pour juger tes préférences ? Tu seras toujours mon fils malgré les différences." _Le rassura Carlisle.

Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction, être accueilli à bras ouvert par sa famille. Sa plus grande peur était que les Cullen le rejettent. J'étais très heureuse pour lui, au moins sa famille l'acceptait pour ce qu'il était.

Je croisais le regard d'Edward pour lui faire comprendre qu'on se verrait plus tard. Il hocha la tête. Discrètement sans que personne ne me voie, je me glissai par la porte d'entrée, sorti de la maison et allât dans le camion afin de rentrer chez moi.

Une fois arriver dans l'allée de la maison, je sortis de mon vieux taco et commença à marcher vers la maison. Tout en me dirigeant vers la maison, j'avais cette sensation étrange que quelque chose n'allait pas, un mauvais pressentiment. Je franchis la porte et entra dans le couloir. Je n'entendis aucun battement de cœur à part le mien. Étrange.

Il faisait beaucoup trop calme dans cette maison.

"_Char-papa ?" _demandais-je.

Pas de réponse.

Je décidai d'aller enquêter et vérifier où mon père se trouvait. Personne dans la cuisine ou dans le salon. Peut-être dans sa chambre ? Son odeur était la plus forte là-bas. Je montais les escaliers et alla dans la chambre de mon père, celle-ci était vide. Bizarre. Allant vérifier dans le placard je découvris que ce dernier était complètement vide, aucun vêtement. Inquiète et affolé je courus en bas dans la cuisine et scannais la pièce dans chaque recoin pour constater qu'il y avait une note attachée à la porte de frigo.

_Bella,_

_Je pars, je te laisse la maison._

_Charlie._

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je n'avais même pas le droit à un au revoir. Ça fait vraiment mal surtout venant de mon propre père. Il fallait que j'appelle Leah et Seth pour les mettre au courant, car à mon avis leur mère avait fait de même.

Une fois cela fait j'appris sans étonnement que leur mère avait fait la même chose avec eux. Sue avait laissé sa maison à Seth et à Leah. Ils étaient tout aussi choqués et perdu que je l'étais. Je n'allais pas empêcher mon père et Sue, s'ils voulaient partir, bien, mais ils auraient pu nous avertir à l'avance.

En voyant l'heure tardive, je décidais d'aller me coucher. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne me ferait pas de tort.

Quelques heures plus tard dans la nuit.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais là, debout sur une des falaises de la push en plein milieu de la nuit ? C'est simple, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'avais besoin de sortir de la maison pour prendre l'air.

J'avais décidé de sortir de mon lit douillet après m'être tourné et retourner dans celui-ci en essayant de dormir tant bien que mal, mais impossible, le sommeil ne venait pas. Je me suis habillé chaudement même si cela était inutile maintenant et suis sorti de la maison que je partageais autrefois avec mon père. Il fallait que je me fasse à l'idée qu'à ses yeux j'étais devenu un monstre.

Quand je fus installé dans mon vieux camion, je mis le moteur en marche et me mis à conduire sur la route, je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais, je n'avais pas d'idée précise en tête, tout ce que je savais vraiment c'était que je devais sortir de cette maison ou bien j'allais devenir folle.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais à la push. Je sortis de mon camion bien aimé et marcha en profitant de l'odeur de la nature, mes cheveux flottaient dans l'air de la nuit, c'était si paisible. Je marchais tout en réfléchissant à tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis que je suis arrivé dans cette petite ville pluvieuse.

Tout en observant l'horizon, je me demandais pourquoi j'avais cette douleur dans la poitrine. Un sentiment étrange me parcourait. Des fois, je ne pouvais plus respirer ou je suffoquais. Cette douleur dans la poitrine, c'était affreux, cette sensation désagréable je l'avais depuis ce jour-là dans la forêt, ce même jour où j'ai rencontré Sam. Tout cela avait un lien avec lui, j'en étais sûre et certaine.

Je fus tellement pris dans mes pensées que je ne fis pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi c'est pour cette raison qu'en entendant le bruit d'une brindille craquer derrière moi, je sursautais de peur et de surprise. Espérant que ce n'était pas encore un vampire qui veut ma peau ça serait bien ma veine, quoi que cette fois-ci je puisse me défendre.

"_Bella ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure de la nuit ?" _Me demanda une voix rauque masculine.

Je me retournais à toute vitesse surprise qu'il y ait quelqu'un dehors à cette heure, le propriétaire de cette voix masculine n'était nul autre que Sam Uley, l'alpha de la meute.

Il était toujours aussi magnifique que la dernière fois que je l'aie vue c'est-à-dire le jour de la bataille. Sam était un homme robuste et musclé. Il était l'homme de mes fantasmes les plus secrets. Edward savait ce que je pensais réellement de Sam. Même à cette température hivernale il ne portait qu'un de ses célèbres shorts en jeans sans t-shirt ou pull.

Je lui souris doucement. Sam me regarda de haut en bas comme toujours. Quand il faisait cela, je me sentais désirer et sexy. Depuis le jour où Sam m'avait retrouvé dans les bois près de la maison, j'avais senti un lien étrange vers lui, il était encore plus fort maintenant que j'étais devenue une panthère. Je ne sais pas si j'étais son empreinte et lui la mienne, mais peu importe, j'allais le découvrir par la suite. Je comptais en parler à Leah plus tard et le lui demander ce qu'on ressentait en étant une empreinte étant donné qu'elle était celle d'Embry et vice versa.

_« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'avais besoin d'air donc j'ai décidé de conduire et ça m'a amené ici. » _Lui répondis-je.

_« Tu sais ce n'est pas sûr. Tu devrais rentrer… »_

_« Ouais, je sais très bien cela. Ce n'est pas la même chose toute seule à la maison. Ça se sent si vide depuis que Charlie ne vit plus là même si ça fait seulement un jour qu'il est parti. » _Lui dis-je.

_« Tu n'apprécies pas ce fait, hein ? » _me demanda Sam.

_« Ce n'est pas ça qui me déplait. J'aurais aimé que Charlie m'avertisse au lieu de déménager comme il l'a fait avec Sue sans me le dire. Je savais que c'était une possibilité, voyant leur relation devenir de plus en plus sérieuse, mais partir sans me dire un au revoir ou un autre mot, ça fait mal surtout venant de ton propre père, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu une étrangère à ses yeux. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien compris le message. Dans un sens, il est le même que les Cullen. Il était heureux quand je m'occupais de lui, mais maintenant qu'il a Sue je ne vaux plus rien à ses yeux. Tu sais que quand je suis entré de chez Leah il m'a traité de monstre, il me regardait avec dégout. » _Dis-je amèrement.

Sam ne me répondit rien, car il savait que j'avais raison et il savait ce que c'était. Son père était aussi parti sans rien dire quand il était plus jeune. Charlie n'en avait plus rien à foutre de personne à part Sue, il avait même exclu Billy, son meilleur ami d'enfance, le seul qui lui restait. Je sais que j'étais injuste envers les Cullen, mais j'avais encore du mal à avaler la pilule. Je leur ai peut-être pardonné leur abandon, mais ne l'ai pas oublié pour autant.

_« Tu sais je pensais qu'en étant avec Sue, il allait créer une certaine relation avec Lee-Lee et Seth, mais il n'a rien fait de cela tout au contraire. » _Dis-je tristement plus pour moi-même que pour Sam.

Sam poussa un soupir audible ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_« Viens je vais te raccompagner, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade ! » _me dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Nous marchâmes pendant plusieurs minutes, c'est quand je regardai où nous allions que je réalisais que ce n'était pas le même chemin d'où m'attendait ma vieille camionnette.

_« Euh Sam où va-t-on ? » _demandais-je confus.

_« Chez moi. Tu ne seras pas seule comme ça. » _Me dit-il avec une voix rauque.

Sa voix m'envoya des frissons de plaisir tout au long de mon corps. Je le regardais confus, mais ne dis rien d'autre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, la maison de Sam apparut. Ce n'était pas une grande maison luxueuse comme celle des Cullen, elle était petite faite de bois, mais était chaleureuse et confortable. Un vrai petit nid douillet.

Sam m'indiqua d'entrer ce que je fis.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais dormir sur le canapé pendant que toi tu prends mon lit la chambre d'amis n'est pas disponible en ce moment j'y fais des travaux. » _Me dit-il.

_« Il n'est pas question que tu prennes le canapé, il y a assez de place, après tout c'est ton lit, tu y dors aussi. »_ Dis-je fermement.

Sam allait dire quelque chose, mais il dû voir mes yeux et en décida autrement.

_« Bien… Je vais te donner un de mes t-shirts pour toi être plus confortable pour dormir. » _Me dit-il dans un soupir lourd.

Il me regarda avec des yeux intenses. J'avais l'impression qu'il voyait mon âme. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Avant que j'aie pu obtenir une réponse à ce regard, il détourna ses yeux des miens en se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents éclatantes.

_« Tu as vraiment des t-shirts ? » _me décidais-je de le taquiner.

Sam n'eut aucune réaction à ma taquinerie et ne répondit pas non plus. Je le suivis dans les escaliers et dans le couloir de l'étage menant à sa chambre à coucher. Une fois arriver, il alla dans son placard de vêtements, en sortit un énorme t-shirt noir et me le tendit. Sam me montra la porte menant à la salle de bain. T-shirt mit en place, je sortis finalement de la pièce et alla m'engouffrer sous la couette dans le lit de Sam.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sam dormait à point fermer. Quant à moi, j'essayais tant bien que mal de m'endormir. Finalement, je réussis à fermer les yeux et me plonger dans un sommeil léger. Je ne sais pas si quelques minutes ou quelques heures étaient passées, mais je me réveillai à nouveau. J'étais beaucoup trop tracassé pour dormir paisiblement, beaucoup trop de questions se formaient dans ma tête.

Marre de rester dans ce lit, je me décidai de me lever et d'aller observer le paysage de la push de la fenêtre. Cet endroit était vraiment retiré du centre de la réserve, ici c'était parfait, calme, paisible et en pleine nature.

Je contemplais la lune quand je fus surprise par deux bras chauds encerclant ma petite taille et une tête se posant sur mon épaule.

_« Hé là que t'arrive-t-il ? » _chuchota Sam.

_« N'arrive toujours pas à dormir. Toutes ces questions que je me pose. Je suis si confus pour certaines choses. » _Répondis-je calmement.

_« Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. » _Murmura-t-il près de mon oreille.

Le sentir à cette proximité faisait devenir mon corps chaud. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon corps répondait de la sorte à Sam. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avec personne, c'était la première fois que je sentais mon corps vivre.

_« Pourquoi suis-je devenue une panthère ? Pourquoi éprouve-je tous ces sentiments intenses et contradictoires quand je suis près du pack ou de toi ? Pourquoi j'ai cette douleur horrible dans la poitrine quand je suis loin de la réserve, c'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui me retenait ici ? » _Demandais-je à la suite en chuchotant.

Sam me retourna pour qu'il puisse mieux me voir et regarder dans les yeux. Il inspira fortement avant de me répondre.

_« Je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire pourquoi tu t'es transformé en panthère parce que je n'en ai aucune idée. Quant aux sentiments que tu ressens vis-à-vis du pack et de moi, je peux te répondre. » _M'expliqua-t-il dans une voix douce.

_« Pourquoi ? » _l'interrogeais-je.

_« Tu vas être en colère contre moi pour ne t'avoir rien dit avant, mais je ne savais pas comment gérer la situation, puis quand j'allais finalement tout te dire, les Cullen sont revenus et j'ai bêtement cru que tu étais avec le lecteur d'esprit à nouveau… » _Commença-t-il.

_« Continue… » _

Je comprenais lentement à réaliser où il allait avec ces explications.

_« Le jour où je t'ai trouvé dans ces bois à Forks, pour un bref moment, peut-être quelques secondes, tu m'as regardé dans les yeux. Pendant ce court instant, c'était comme si mon monde changeait, je ne pouvais penser qu'à toi, tous les liens qui me liaient aux autres passaient au second plan, tu étais ma priorité absolue. Je n'ai rien fais et rien tenter à ce moment-là parce que tu étais bien trop brisé pour connaitre toute cette vérité, je voulais que tu m'aimes pour moi et non pas pour un lien spirituel stupide, le secret que j'ai gardé de toi pendant tout ce temps est que ce jour-là tu es devenue mon empreinte. » _Poursuivit-il.

D'ici la fin de son petit discours, j'avais des larmes coulant le long de mes joues.

_« Et toi tu es devenu la mienne le jour où j'ai progressé pour la première fois et que j'ai croisé ton regard. Pourquoi me dis-tu cela maintenant. » _Dis-je en réfléchissant à voix haute tout en sanglotant.

_« Parce que quand tu as été chez les Cullen, Seth était à proximité dans les bois, il était en patrouille, il a entendu la conversation que toi et eux vous avez eue. Quand Seth m'a dit tout cela, j'avais ce petit espoir que peut-être il n'était pas trop tard. »_ Me répondit-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire dans l'ensemble de la situation, une part de moi était très en colère qu'il m'ait caché cela pendant tout ce temps et l'autre était heureuse se savoir que mes sentiments étaient réciproques, qu'ils n'étaient pas juste dans ma tête. Pendant tout ce temps que j'avais connu Sam j'avais ressentie toutes ces émotions contradictoires que je ne savais pas quoi en faire sans savoir le pourquoi. Maintenant, j'avais mes réponses. Mais est-ce que je le voulais et le désirais… Bien sûr que oui.

Sans lui répondre ou lui laisser le temps de réagir, je me jetais sans ses bras forts et musclés tout en sanglotant.

_« Chut, chut. Calme-toi, tout va bien maintenant. » _Me réconforta-t-il.

Je m'écartais légèrement de lui et releva la tête afin de le regarder dans les yeux, je pouvais y voir de l'adoration, de l'amour, du désir, de la luxure et de l'espoir. Ces mêmes émotions que je ressentais nuits et jours. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Tout ce temps perdu…

Sans plus réfléchir, j'écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser était sans aucun autre le plus doux et le plus vrai que je n'ai jamais vécu.

Je me retirais du baiser avec un Sam choqué et heureux. Son sourire était contagieux, il était aveuglant, enfin je me sentais à ma place et complète dans ses bras.

_« J'ai attendu si longtemps pour cela. » _Murmura-t-il dans une voix rauque remplie de désir.

Je lui souris en réponse. Il pencha sa tête vers moi et captura mes lèvres avec les siennes, il m'embrassa lentement et tendrement. Mes mains voyagèrent le long de son torse pour aller s'attacher derrière sa nuque. J'éprouvais toute sorte d'émotions en ce moment. La joie, le bonheur, l'amour, la tendresse et bien d'autres encore.

Une de mes mains se détacha et alla farfouiller à travers les cheveux soyeux de Sam. Très vite, mon dos cogna l'un des murs de la chambre. Le baiser commença à devenir plus urgent et plus fougueux. Sam glissa une des jambes musclées entre les miennes et me piégea en installant ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

Sam se dégagea trop vite à mon gout, j'émis un gémissement de protestation, il me regarda dans les yeux, il portait un sourire narquois et malicieux. Cet homme était fier de l'effet qu'il me faisait, je suis certaine qu'il sentait l'odeur de mon excitation.

Sans m'avertir, Sam glissa ses deux mains sous mes fesses et me souleva afin que j'attache mes jambes autour de sa taille. Dans cette position, je pouvais sentir à quel point Sam était excité et dur. Bon Dieu c'était un sentiment incroyable…

Sam commença à parsemer mon cou de légers baisers mouillés pendant qu'il me transporta vers le lit où il me déposa délicatement avec douceur comme si j'étais faite de verre.

Cet homme magnifique commença à caresser mes cuisses tendrement, très vite ses atteignirent la base du t-shirt que je portais et l'enlevèrent de mon corps. Je n'étais plus qu'en soutien-gorge bleu foncé et string assorti.

Les yeux de Sam changèrent de couleur et prirent une couleur jaune. Sam n'était plus dans la commande, son loup l'était. Celui-ci me sourit diaboliquement. En effet, j'allais passer une longue nuit passionnante.

Sam m'embrassa durement, nos langues combattirent très vite pour la domination, je le laissai gagné. Très rapidement, il défit mon soutien-gorge et arracha mon string. J'étais complètement nue sous son regard perçant. Quant à lui, il était en boxer. Je l'enlevai sur le champ à l'aide de mes pieds, maintenant nous étions égaux. Sam se mit en position à mon entrée et me pénétra doucement centimètre par centimètre, il savait que j'étais vierge. À chaque millimètre je pouvais sentir la douleur de l'intrusion commencer à être plus forte de plus en plus. Très vite, Sam franchi la barrière, quand il eut franchi cette dernière il s'arrêta complètement ne faisant aucun geste afin de me donner le temps de m'adapter à sa taille et au sentiment.

Je soulevai, mes hanches quelques instants plus tard pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais prête. Aussitôt, Sam commença de lents vas et viens qui commença à s'accélérer par la suite. Plusieurs minutes passèrent quand je sentis Sam se retirer de moi pour me mettre dans une position à quatre pattes, il me pénétra violemment et plus durement. Ses coups étaient plus forts et plus vites. Le plaisir me submergea très vite et puissamment. Je sentais les dents de Sam s'enfoncer dans mon cou. Il me marquait comme la sienne. Aucun mâle ne pourra m'approcher sans son consentement.

Après être descendu de son propre orgasme, Sam s'effondra littéralement sur moi et poussa un soupir heureux. Il se mit à mes côtés et place ma tête sur sa poitrine.

_« Je t'aime. » _Me dit-il.

_« Je t'aime. » _Répondis-je.

Je fus réveillé par la lumière du soleil s'infiltrer à travers la fenêtre et les caresses de Sam sur mon dos. J'étais endolorie de la nuit dernière. Mes muscles étaient tendus et douloureux.

_« Hé. » _Me salua Sam.

_« Hé toi-même homme-loup. » _Lui répondis-je en souriant doucement.

_« Pas trop douloureux ? » _me demanda-t-il inquiet.

_« Non seulement de bonnes douleurs. » _Murmurais-je.

Il rigola légèrement. En effet, la nuit dernière avait été une excellente nuit pour moi, mais aussi pour lui. Sam m'avait marqué comme la sienne. Cet endroit était très sensible surtout quand il touchait cet endroit, quand il le faisait je m'enflammais, j'étais hors de contrôle, je me jetais carrément sur lui à son plus grand plaisir.

_« Alors d'où partons-nous à partir d'ici ? » _lui demandais-je inquiète.

_« Nous allons prendre notre relation au moment présent. Voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve. » _Me dit-il avec un sourire aveuglant.

_« D'accord, je suis sur ce coup. »_

À cela, il m'embrassa fougueusement afin de sceller notre accord. Notre relation n'allait pas être la plus parfaite, il y aura des hauts et des bas, mais on s'en sortira toujours à la fin parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus fort qu'un lien entre de vrais compagnons ou deux âmes sœurs. Rien ni personne ne pourra briser ce lien intense.

Voyons voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve, tant que je suis avec Sam et mes amis c'est tout ce qui compte, tant que Sam est à mes côtés, je serais heureuse…


End file.
